


You're a Terrible Liar

by i_am_still_bb



Series: Gathering FiKi - Drabble Challenges (2019 & 2020) [3]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_still_bb/pseuds/i_am_still_bb
Summary: Written for Gathering FiKi's Drabble Challenge #1--Prompt: Hiding an injury





	You're a Terrible Liar

“Fuck.” Ross grips his shoulder and roughly digs his fingers in to it in a vain attempt to release the muscles and relieve the pain.

“Ready?” Jim returns from relieving himself.

Ross grits his teeth, but forces himself to relax when he turns to face Jim. “Yeah.” He forces a smile.

Jim’s responding smile is sunny.

“Lead the way,” Ross gestures onward.

Jim’s eyes practically glow with excitement, “Really?”

Ross cannot help but smile in return, “I mean, I’ll be checking to make sure your orienteering is correct, but I think you’re more than ready.”

* * *

Ross drops his bag heavily late in the afternoon. Jim had offered to hang the bear bag and Ross decided to take some time to wallow in his shoulder pain. It was an old injury, but it had not properly bothered him in months. He roughly stretches and massages the joint; this is accompanied with a variety of pained sounds.

“Are you okay?” Jim asks quietly.

Ross spins around, his face torn between a smile and a grimace. “Never better.”

Jim shakes his head. “You’re a horrible liar.” He gestures to his backpack. “Sit. And let me take a look.”

“It’s fine,” Ross protests, but he follows Jim’s orders nonetheless.

Jim ignores him and gently starts to manipulate the joint and shoulder muscles. This continues for several minutes.

Ross' groans border on the pornographic.

“Any better?”

“Very.”

“Huh. It’s almost like I know what I’m doing or something,” Jim chides sarcastically. He stands his pack on end and starts to open it.

Ross grins. “You’re a useful man to have around, Dr. Hawkins.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr!  
  
[Writing](https://curstaidh-mcintyre-writing.tumblr.com/)  
[Personal](https://i-am-still-bb.tumblr.com)


End file.
